weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Douaumont Affäre
framed|right|Léo Lejeune am Tag seiner Hochzeit Der Douaumont-Affäre oder auch das Geheimnis von Douaumont ist der berühmteste Fall unerklärlichen Verschwindens einer Person in Verdun im Achtzehnten Jahrhundert und noch immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Er ereignete sich vor ungefähr vierzig Jahren, Anno (1760). Das Vorkommnis inspirierte zahlreiche Autoren, Schriftsteller und Musiker. Neben dem eigentlichen Mysterium fasziniert vor allem die fremde Kultur der Verduner, in deren Kontext sich das Drama abspielt. Léo und Fahry Léo Leujeune entstammt einer recht typischen mittelständischen verduner Familie: Sein Vater war Hufschmied, sein deutscher Vater (der deutsche Partner seines leiblichen, französischen Vaters) Tischler. Seine leibliche Mutter war Grabenfrau (Hausfrau) seine deutsche Mutter ebenfalls. framed|left|Die einzige, existierende [[Daguerrotypie von Fahry]] Im Mai des Jahres 1760, als Léo 18 geworden war, kam das Aufgebot für die diesjährige "Grabenschlacht". Die Grabenschlacht gehort zu den fest verankerten Traditionen, denen sich kein männlicher Verduner entziehen kann. Es handelt sich um die Rekonstruktion eines in der Mythologie Verduns vorkommenden Stellungskrieges, welcher so authentisch wie möglich nachgestellt wird. Dazu werden jedes Jahr per Los ledige junge Männer - Deutsche und Franzosen - zwischen 17 und 24 Jahren ausgewählt. Wer diese Einberufung erhält, begibt sich für einige Wochen an die "Front"; ein riesiges Gelände, auf dem diese "Schlacht" nachgestellt wird. Es wird mit (stumpfen) Bajonetten und Platzpatronen symbolisch gekämpft und man versucht, die Schützengräben der Gegenpartei zu erobern. Gleichzeitig versuchen die Franzosen einen Deutschen gefangen zu nehmen. Gelingt dies, heiraten anschliessend Gefangenehmer und Gefangener, denn, so der Glaube, die Ahnen haben die beiden für einander ausgesucht. "Léo war nicht wirklich erfreut über den Einberufungsbescheid" erinnerte sich später sein Vater. "Er war mitten in der Ausbildung zum Fermeldetechniker bei der Verduner Telefongesellschaft und Heiraten war nun wirklich das Letzte was er in jenen Tagen im Kopf hatte. Trotzdem ging Léo an die Front, so wie einige hundert andere junge Männer auch. Seine Kameraden beschrieben ihn als "pflichtbewusst und anständig". Obwohl er keine grosse Lust hatte, tat er sein Bestes und liess sich ganz auf das Spiel ein, mit vollem Engagement. Nach zwei Wochen gelang es den Franzosen, einen Teilabschnitt des deutschen Grabens in Besitz zu nehmen. Als Léo in den gegnerischen Graben sprang, überrannte er dabei einen Deutschen. Es handelte sich um den damals 17 jährigen Fahry von Waldburg. Fahry rutschte aus, kam sofort wieder hoch und ergriff die Flucht. Zuvor hatten sich beide nur für Sekundenbruchteile angesehen. Léo hechtete ihm wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach und beide verschwanden im Trichterfeld. Ein Kamerad Léos sagte später: "Ich habe Fahry nur in den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen. Aber ich erinnere mich noch gut, dass ich nie zuvor einen so schönen Menschen gesehen habe." Léo verfolgte Fahry in den kommenden Tagen quer durch das Land, durch die versteinerten Wälder und die kahlen Hügel. "Ich ass nicht und trank nur wenig. Es war wie ein Rausch. Ich habe nicht mal gross nachgedacht was ich da eigentlich mache. Mit scheinbar nie versiegender Ausdauer entzog sich Fahry stets meinem Zugriff." Doch nach 10 Tagen, als beide am Rande der völligen Erschöpfung waren, gelang es Léo schliesslich, Fahrys Bein zu fassen, als sich dieser aus einem rutschigen, schlammigen Trichterloch herauszukämpfen versuchte. "Er zappelte und schaute mich mit einem Blick an, so als ob er *tatsächlich* Angst vor mir hätte. Meine letzte Kraft mobilisierend, zog ich ihn mit einem Ruck herunter, warf mich auf ihn um ihn festzuhalten und versuchte, beruhigend auf ihn einzurden. Er schloss die Aufgen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Es war vorbei." Das Paar framed|right|Die Verduner Familie in der typischen Landbehausung Léo brachte Fahry zum französischen Hauptkommando-Posten. Dort empfing man sie mit einiger Begeisterung. Colonel Jean de la Caurès, örtlicher Kommandant kannte Fahrys Vater, ein hochrangiger und angesehener deutscher Offizier. "Da hast Du vielleicht einen Fang gemacht Junge" wurde Léo von allen Seiten gelobt. Colonel de la Caurès schickte nicht ohne genüsslich zur Schau gestellter Genugtuung einen Boten zum deutschen Stützpunkt um Oberst von Waldburg die Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Er schrieb: "Allen auf dem Posten war klar, dass sich hier ein ganz besonderes Paar gefunden hatte. Fahry stand in Sachen Klasse leicht über Léo, aber dieser glich das durch seine Integrität, sein tadelloses Verhalten und seine Aufrichtigkeit locker wieder aus. Alles in allem waren wir der Meinung, dass die Ahnen eine hervorragende Wahl getroffen hatten. Nachdem beide ein warmes Bad genommen hatten und wir sie mit gutem Essen wieder aufpäppelten, begann Léo, Fahry mit zunehmenden Interesse zu beobachten. Ich glaube, ihm wurde erst jetzt so langsam klar, was geschehen war, und dass sich sein Leben nun von Grund auf verändern würde. Fahry war etwas unsicher aber sehr bemüht, die Sache positiv aufzunehmen. '' Die Eheschliessung avancierte zu einem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis. Die Zeremonie unter freiem Himmel wurde begleitet durch einen Chor der alte, französische Lieder sang und einer deutschen Pianistin, die deutsche Lieder spielte. Georges Lafarge, ein Jugendfreund Léos sagte: "''Beide waren während der Hochzeit ausgelassen und fröhlich. Sie hatten sich in den Tagen zuvor immer wieder getroffen und schienen aufrichtig Gefallen aneinander gefunden zu haben. Man hielt sie für das deutsch-französische Traumpaar schlechthin und vergass nur allzu leicht, dass hier zwei junge Leute die sich kaum kannten in ein für sie völlig neues Leben hineingestossen wurden, mit dem sie keinerlei Erfahrung hatten." Gemeinsame Zeit Léo und Fahry bezogen einen alten Schützengraben südlich der Stadt, den sie mit Hilfe von Freunden und Verwandten ausbauten und gemütlich einrichteten. Léo setzte seine Ausbildung fort und ritt dazu jeden Tag nach Verdun. Fahry blieb zu Hause und arbeitete dort an Illustrationen, die er für einen Verlag tätigte. Er kümmerte sich auch um die Einkäufe am Markt von Verdun. Auf dem Markt machte Fahry die Bekanntschaft von Gert, dem deutschen Partner eines mittlerweile an den Rollstuhl gefesselten, französischen Offiziers. Gert wurde bald Fahrys bester Freund, dem er wohl auch am meisten anvertraute. Léo liess ihm diesen Freiraum. "Léo hatte sich regelrecht in Fahry vernarrt, er behandelte in wie einen Prinzen" sagte Léos Freund Georges Lafarge. "Fahry hatte ein ungeheures Charisma, welches auf jeden elektrisierend wirkte, der ihm begegnete. Seine strahlend weissen Zähne, wenn er lächelte, das absolut makellose, androgyne Gesicht. Wenn die beiden bei uns zu Besuch waren, konnte man sehen, wie glücklich sie zusammen waren. Ich frage mich, ob sie je Steit hatten." Douaumont framed|left|Fort Douaumont: Entlang dieser Mauer sollen laut Angaben des ersten Suchtrupps die Spuren Fahrys einige Meter verlaufen sein, ehe sie abrupt endeten. Am 19. September 1760 beschlossen Léo und Fahry am Wochenende einen Ausflug zu den Ruinen des Fort Douaumont zu unternehmen. Die Ruinen gehören zu den zentralen, heiligen Stätten des Verduner Landes. Laut Léo, war es Fahry, der unbedingt dorthin wollte. Am Montag danach tauchte Léo nicht bei seiner Arbeit auf. Da Léo ansonsten ausgesprochen zuverlässig war und nie unentschuldigt fehlte, machte man sich bald Sorgen und schickte einen Mitarbeiter zu Léos Heim, um nachzusehen, wo er bleibt. Als dieser den Schützengraben leer vorfand ritt er zurück und meldete Léo und Fahry offiziell als vermisst. Man erinnerte sich recht schnell, dass die beiden vor hatten, das Fort Douaumaont zu besuchen und entsendete eine Suchmannschaft zu der Ruinenanlage. Mit dabei war auch Georges Lafarge, Léos bester Freund: "Als wir los ritten, kam ein heftiges Gewitter auf. Ein eisiger Wind zog über die Höhen und es wurde richtig ungemütlich. Als wir das Fort erreichten, sah ich schon von weitem einen Körper auf dem offenen Feld liegen. Es war Léo. Während die anderen weiter nach Fahry suchten, kümmerte ich mich um Léo. Er war kaum bei Bewusstsein und reagierte so gut wie nicht auf meine Versuche, ihn anzusprechen. " Léo wurde ins Verduner Krankenhaus verbracht. Dort stellte Léos Zustand die Ärzte zunächst vor ein Rätsel. Ausser einer eigentümlichen Abschürfung am linken Bein - unter dem unversehrten Stoff der Hose - fehlte ihm offenbar nichts. Man diagnostizierte allerdings "einen schweren Schockzustand, wie er nach einem massiven seelischen Trauma auftritt". Fahry konnte trotz intensiver Suche nicht gefunden werden. Man verstärkte den Suchtrupp, durchkämmte das Gelände immer und immer wieder ohne Ergebnis. Es gelang, Fahrys Fusspuren zu identifizieren. Sie führten entlang einer Mauer des alten Forts und hörten dann plötzlich unvermittelt im Nichts auf. Auch erfahrene Fährtenleser waren nicht in der Lage, diese Spur zu deuten. Der einsetzende Regen vernichtete zudem die Fährte noch am selben Tag. Offene Fragen und Verdacht Das Verschwinden Fahrys hatte einiges Aufsehen erregt. Noch Wochen nach dem der letzte Suchtrupp aufgegeben hatte, unternahmen Privatleute auf eigene Initiative Expeditionen zum Fort Douaumont. Alle ohne Ergebnis. Daher ruhten die Hoffnungen zunehmend auf Léo, der sich aber nur langsam erholte und schliesslich angab, sich nicht erinnern zu können was passiert war. Die Menschen machten mächtig Druck und als Léo die ersehnte Antwort nicht geben konnte, waren viele enttäuscht und nicht wenige empfanden schon damals Groll gegen ihn. Man nahm ihm die Amnesie schlicht nicht ab. Ich selbst habe das Thema lange gemieden. Nur einmal, als er mir soweit wieder stabil schien, fragte ich ihn mit betonter Beiläufigkeit, was denn bei dem Fort passiert sei. Er sah mich an und in seinen Augen lag die ganze Traurigkeit der Welt. Dann sagte er "bitte frag mich nicht". Also fragte ich ihn nicht mehr.“ Die Spekulationen, was mit Fahry geschehen war schossen ins Kraut. "Es gibt eigentlich nur drei Möglichkeiten", zählte der investigative Journalist Sam Moor Harshe demonstrativ in einem Leitartikel, auf: "Erstens: Er ist davongelaufen und untergetaucht und führt nun woanders ikognito sein Leben weiter. Zweitens: Er ist am Fort verunglückt und vielleicht in einen Schacht gestürzt, wo man ihn einfach noch nicht gefunden hat. Drittens: Er wurde Opfer eines Verbrechens und der Mörder hat seine Leiche gut versteckt. Der Mörder heist dabei Léo Lejeune." Der Artikel blieb nicht unwidersprochen. Der ameikanensische Historiker John Schlesinger schrieb in einer Stellungnahme: "Sie vergessen die vierte Möglichkeit: Die Variable X, das Unbekannte. Die Fakten passen nämlich zu keiner der von Ihnen gelisteten Szenarien. Weder hatte Fahry ein erkennbares Motiv wegzulaufen, noch Léo eines, ihn zu ermorden. Und vergessen Sie nicht den Zustand, in dem sich Léo befand; Der schwere Schock und die Amnesie. Das passt zu gar nichts. Meinetwegen noch am Ehesten zu einer massiven Agression durch einen Dritten, wobei es hierfür keinerlei Spuren gibt. " Sechs Monate später, im Januar 1761 machte eine junge Frau etwa einen Kilometer vom Fort Douaumont entfernt eine bedeutsame Entdeckung: Sie fand die fein säuberlich zusammengelegte Uniformjacke Fahrys. Sie brachte das Kleidungstück umgehend zur Polizei. Dort stellte man fest, dass die Jacke um den Kragen herum Spuren von Blut aufwies. Die Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe. War das Schicksal Fahrys bislang völlig offen gewesen, so war nun schlagartig ein Gewaltverbrechen in den Bereich des Wahrscheinlichen gerückt. Sam Moor Harshe triumphierte in einer Reihe von Artkeln und glaubte den Verdächtigen definitiv ausgemacht zu haben: "Polizei und Staatsanwaltschaft sollten sich mal so langsam für Léo Lejeune interessieren. Er war der Letzte, der Mit Fahry zusammen war und seine Amnesie ist ja nun das wirklich faulste Alibi von dem ich je hörte!" Die durch die Artikel Harshes immer aufgeheiztere Stimmung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Am 15.März 1761 wurde Léo des Mordes an Fahry angeklagt. Der Prozess Léos Verteidigung übernahm ein erfahrener Strafprozessanwalat, Gérard Durand. Durand verlegte seine Strategie vorallem auf die Tatsache, dass Léo kein erkennbares Motiv hatte. Das Problem der "Amnesie" - dem Fehlen jeglicher Schilderung der Geschehnisse aus Léos Sicht, erkannte auch Durand als das grösste und so liess er seinen Mandanten einer gewagten Methode unterziehen: Unter Hypnose sollte er sich an die Geschehnisse erinnern, die er vielleicht nur verdrängt hatte. Verpflichtet wurde ein Experte, dessen Ergebnisse schon bei früheren Gerichtsfällen anerkannt wurden. Léo machte unter Hypnose folgende Aussage: "Es war sehr heiss an diesem Tag. Ungewöhnlich heiss für den Spätsommer. Wir fuhren zum Fort und setzten uns eine Weile in den Schatten eines der Mauern. Bis dahin war alles normal. Nach dem wir eine Weile so dassassen, dreht sich Fahry zu mir um, lächelte mich an und stand auf. Ich fragte ihn, wohin er gehen wollte, aber er antwortete mir nicht. Ich wollte ebenfalls aufstehen um ihm zu folgen, aber das Aufstehen fiel mir eigenartig schwer. Als ob meine Gelenke völlig steif wären. Fahry ging ruhigen, langsamen Schrittes entlang der Mauer und drehte sich nicht mehr nach mir um, obwohl ich seinen Namen rief. Als er um die Ecke der Mauer verschwand kam ich endlich auf die Beine. Ich rannte ihm nach und dann, es war grauenhaft...dann kann ich es nicht sagen, ich weiss es nicht mehr! Ich wachte auf, als Georges mich fand." Die Aussage trug letzten Endes nichts zur Klärung bei. Vor Gericht zog der Staatsanwalt ihre Glaubwürdigkeit auch heftig in Zweifel. Die Verteidigung setzte nun auf den guten Leumund des Beklagten und die Tatsache, dass niemand ihm einen Mord zutraute. Diese Strategie geriet allerdings bei der Aussage von Fahrys Freund Gert ins Wanken: Dieser erzählte, dass Fahry im anvertraut habe, dass er Léo zwar sehr gerne habe, ihn aber nicht liebe: "Er war darüber sehr betrübt. Er dachte, dass die Schuld bei ihm liege, er etwas falsch mache. Schliesslich hätten ihm die Ahnen einen so idealen Partner geschenkt und er sei ja auch sehr glücklich, aber es fehle der "letzte Funke". Ich sagte ihm, dass er Geduld haben müsse, dass die Ahnen es schon richtig gelenkt hätten und die Gefühle noch kommen würden." Darauf hin glaubte der Staatsanwalt das Motiv gefunden zu haben: Weil der Verduner Traum des perfekten deutsch-französischen Paares" geplatzt sei, habe Léo Fahry umgebracht, damit dieses Scheitern nicht nach Aussen dringe. Gerts Aussage hatte vermutlich den Ausschlag gegeben. Sogar Fahrys Vater, der zuvor angegeben hatte, dass auch er nicht daran glaube, dass Léo zum Mörder geworden sei, sprang mitten in der Verhandlung auf und rief Léo verzweifelt zu: "Was hast Du mit meinem Kind gemacht?! sag endlich was passiert ist!!" Léo waf daraufhin die Hände vors Gesicht und schrie: "Ich weiss es nicht! Ich weiss es doch nicht!" Gert versuchte die Wirkung seiner Aussage zu relativieren, in dem er bei einer weiteren Befragung betonte, dass er Léo keinen Mord zutraue und Fahrys Zweifel keinesfalls gewichtig genug waren, um die Beziehung in Frage zu stellen. "Ich sagte ihm, dass es neuerdings die Möglichkeit einer Scheidung gibt, aber davon wollte Fahry nichts wissen. Er beteuerte, dass er Léo gern habe und der Überzeugung sei, niemand besseren finden zu können." Nach 3 Wochen Verhandlung kam das Gericht zu einer Entscheidung. Léo Lejeune wurde wegen Totschlags zu 25 Jahren haft verurteilt. Haft, Revision "Das Urteil ist eine Farce, geboren aus dem enormen Druck den die Medien machten und weil in dieser Tragödie einfach ein Schuldiger her musste" schrieb John Schlesinger. "Ich meine, es gibt noch nicht mal eine Leiche! das Blut auf der Jacke Fahrys ist bei weitem nicht ausreichend genug, um den sicheren Tod des Opfers annehmen zu können. Auch die Auffindesituation der Jacke ist doch extrem merkwürdig. Sie lag offen auf der Wiese, einen Ort, den die Suchtrupps sicher hundertmal durchgekämmt haben - ohne sie zu finden. Und plötzlich liegt sie da, fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet? Nach der Logik der Anklage müsste sie Léo selber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt dorthin gelegt haben. Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn? Der Hypnose-Experte sagte aus, dass Léos Schilderung nicht gefaket sei und der Schluss, da wo seine Erinnerung aussetzt, physisch messbar hohen Stress verursacht. Irgendetwas traumatisches muss geschehen sein, etwas ist passiert, etwas, woran bislang noch niemand von uns gedacht hat. " Trotz all der Ungereihmtheiten blieb Léo vorerst in Haft. Schliesslich verschwand der Fall aus der Presse und Léo wurde buchstäblich vergessen. Im Jahre 1775, also 16 Jahre später, Las die junge Seketretärin Isabelle Latitue einen Artikel in einer Illustrierten, der von merkwürdigen Phänomenen beim Fort Douaumont berichtete, von dem Ausflügler gelegentlich erzählten. Isabelle erinnerte sich daraufhin an die Affäre Léo Lejeune, die seinerzeit von ihrer Mutter aufmerksam verfolgt worden war. Das Thema liess sie nicht mehr los und sie fing an, Recherchen zu tätigen. "Léo sass ja zu dieser Zeit schon 16 jahre im Gefängnis und ich dachte mir, dass das eine Ungeheuerlichkeit sei, wenn der Mann unschuldig ist. das Prinzip "In Dubio pro reo" schien bei dem Urteil damals komplett ausser Acht gelassen worden sein." Isabelle beantragte Akteneinsicht und kämpfte sich durch die Aussageprotokolle. "Je mehr ich mich in die Materie einlas, desto weniger passte alles zusammen. Da vorallem die Forensik in den letzten Jahren grosse Fortschritte gemacht hatte, stellte ich über einen Anwalt, den ich für die Sache begeistern konnte den Antrag, Fahrys Jacke an das serologische Institut in Paris zu senden, erstens um festzustellen, ob es überhaupt Fahrys Blut war und zweitens um Anhand des Fleckenmusters vielleicht die Natur der Verletzung herauszufinden." Dem Antrag wurde stattgegeben und so schickte man die Jacke an das renomierte Institut Pasteur. Das Ergebnis war überraschend: "Ob es Fahrys Blut war oder nicht konnte man nicht feststellen, weil Vergleichsproben fehlten. Aber etwas anderes stellte sich heraus: Das Blut hatte eine unbekannte Komponente. Es war den Forschern am Institut nicht möglich deren Natur zu bestimmen. Um dem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen, schickte man die Jacke an die Universität Tenochtitlan, wo der damals weltweit renomierteste Blutexperte arbeitete. Dieser stellte nach einer ersten Untersuchung fest: "''Das Blut weist eine mir unbekannte Zusammensetzung auf, so dass nicht mal mit letzter Sicherheit gesagt werden kann, ob es sich überhaupt um Blut handelt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen." Noch bevor der Professor eine weitere Untersuchung machen konnte, verschwand die Jacke. Es wurde unter Hochdruck nach dem Beweisstück gefahndet, ohne Erfolg. Es ist bis heute nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Begnadigung Trotzdem reichte das Ergebnis, um den Fall neu aufzurollen. "Da nicht mal sicher war, ob die Flecken auf der Jacke Blut war und es weder ein Leiche noch je sonstige Spuren einer Gewalttat gab, war das Beweismittel alles in allem zu dünn, um Léo noch länger einen Mord vorhalten zu können", so Isabelle. Das Gericht folgte der Argumentation und sprach Léo Lejeune frei. Der makel des Verdachtes blieb jedoch weiterhin an ihm haften. nach jüngsten Umfragen glauben knapp 41% der Verduner, dass er Fahry ermordet habe. Gegenwart Die Frage, was genau mit Fahry an jenem Septembertag vor nun über vierzig Jahren passiert ist, bleibt offen und bewegt die Menschen noch heute. Zahlreiche Theorien wurden im laufe der Zeit veröffentlicht und in Verdun gehört die merkwürdige Geschichte schon fast zur lokalen Folklore. Keine Theorie kann die Geschehnisse befriedigend erklären, die Douaumont Affäre bleibt ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Léo Lejeune lebt abgeschieden im Umland von Verdun und verwegert in der Regel Interviews. Er ist aber bis heute bei seiner Schilderung der Ereignisse geblieben. Kategorie:Verdun Kategorie: Grosse und kleine Kriminalfälle Kategorie:Ungeklärte Rätsel